


Meet The Parents

by moon_foot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: mini_fest, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, mini fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a surprise for Draco but all Draco wants for Christmas is to cuddle in front of the fire. How will Harry change his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for a annual fest. It seemed to go alright so yay me.
> 
> Written for [Mini_Fest](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Prompt 1: Christmas Eve - Godrics Hollow: Harry takes Draco to meet his parents!  
> Prompt 2: [Image Prompt](http://pics.livejournal.com/moon_foot/pic/0007z0hy)

“Harry can’t you just tell me where we’re going? It’s cold; I’m tired from dinner with my parents and I just want to curl up with my boyfriend in front of the fire. Is that too much to ask?” 

Harry laughed quietly as he wrapped a scarf around Draco’s neck before leaning in and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

“It would appear so,” was his reply before he threw on his own coat and scarf and take Draco’s hand.

“Come on. It’s still early and I really want to do this together.”

Draco was about to complain again when the saw the look in Harry’s eyes. A strange mix of hope and sadness that Draco knew he couldn’t deny. 

“Alright already, let’s get going.” He walked up and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist with a smile. 

Harry grinned at him and quickly disapparated them before Draco could change his mind. 

They landed outside a small church in ankle deep snow, making Draco send up a silent pray for strength. 

Harry linked their arms together and they started walking quietly through this small village hearing the muggles sing their Christmas Carols and enjoying their Christmas night. 

As they walked they strolled past a small cottage that Draco was sure must have been quite lovely in its day. Unfortunately the years seemed not to have been kind to it and it was falling apart with a gaping hole in the roof. 

Harry’s eyes seemed drawn to the house as they made their way slowly. He seemed so lost in thought and Draco thought that he should know why but he just couldn’t place it. So he kept quiet and allowed Harry to guide them through the streets.

They turned around a corner and started walking by the line of trees, most having lost their leaves but a few seemed to strive in the cold. They were silent as they walked into a graveyard and sat on a bench beneath the biggest tree inside.

As they sat there Harry’s face seemed to fall, only a sad smile remained on his face as he wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, pulling him close against his side. 

Draco couldn’t take the quiet anymore so, resting his shin on Harry’s shoulder and he whispered “We could have snuggled at home, why we are sitting in the snow?”

Harry shivered slightly and turned to Draco, resting their foreheads together with a sigh.

“There are some people I wanted you to meet.”

“What? Who could possibly know in a town like this?”

Pulling back, Harry placed a kiss to Draco’s forehead and said “Two of the most important people to ever leave my life. Come with me.”

They made their way past tombs and mausoleums to the other side of the yard stopping in front of a simple double stone. 

Harry let go of Draco and dropped to his knees in front of it, smiling as he looks at it.

Draco was about to question Harry, concern coursing through him before Harry said quietly,

“Merry Christmas, Mum and Dad.”

It suddenly struck Draco how stupid he’d been. They were at Godric’s Hollow. Of course Harry would come and visit his family. 

It occurred to Draco then that Harry had invited Draco along to a moment that must be special to Harry.

“I brought someone to meet you this year. I’ve mention him to you a few times in the past, calling him a prat and other less flattering things but I love him and I wanted him to come with me this year. Draco?”

Harry turned away from the stone and extended his hand to Draco, who took it and knelt down level to Harry. 

Smiling he said, “Merry Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Potter,” and pulling his wand out he cast a quiet charm, conjuring a wreath to lay in front of the stone. Draco was shocked to hear Harry chuckle and squeeze his hand in reply.

“I should have known you and Hermione have been spending too much time together. She made the same wreath when I first came here, back during the war...” His voice trailed off as the look of hurt he always got when thinking of the war crossing his face for a moment before smiling at Draco once more. 

“Still wish we were at home in front of the fire?”

“Not for a second.” 

They sat there for a while, Harry having a quiet conversation with his parents when Draco felt a something press into his hand.

Looking down at the beautiful simple silver band in his hand with confusion he looked at Harry, who was just smiling at his parents in an attempt to look innocent as Draco slowly catches on to what Harry was doing.

“I can’t decide if this was a creative, pathetic or Romantic Proposal, Potter.” Harry blushes and opens his mouth, apparently to argue his case, but Draco just shook his head and held up the ring.

“I think the least you could do is put the ring on you fiancé for him.” 

Harry laughed and did as expected, sliding the ring onto Draco’s hand, and placing a kiss on it when it was in place, a soft smile gracing his face.

“Will you marry me?”

Draco stared for a minute, not having intended for Harry to ask, before he grinned and said, “Of course, but only if you parents approve of course.”

Harry laughed and said, “Why don’t we ask them?”

They looked at back towards the stone as if expecting something to have changed only to find it exactly the same but as they looked at the wreath they flowers bloomed before them. 

Grinning Harry turned back to Draco and said “Guess that settles that.” 

Draco laughed quietly and said, “I guess it does,” before he pulled Harry in for a kiss.


End file.
